Conforting Souls
by Spidey Legend
Summary: Peter Parker (Spider-Man) and Medusalith Amaquelin Boltagon (Medusa, Queen of Inhumans) are hurt souls who lost their respective spouse and have to move on. Could they? Obviously a one shot. COMPLETE.


**.**

* * *

><p><strong>*Hello everybody, as can you see it; this is just a little revamp over my previous work in this fanfic. Originally, I was planning a series of One Shot in regards Spider-Man and differents women of the Marvel Universe but, I became lazy with this work and have like five more fanfics, so i decide to stay this story as a One Shot.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*This One Shot is set in a Alternative Universe, inspired mainly by the Episode 26 from the Spider-Man Animated series from 1981 where Spidey and Medusa had a kinda date, a fight with the Wizard and a kiss in the lips almost in the final scene of the episode. Check up in youtube to see it.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Period<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXX<strong>

**.**

"**Conforting Souls"**

**A Spider-Man and Medusa pairing**

_**by**_

_**Spidey_Legend**_

**.**

**XXXXX**

* * *

><p>"Spiderman, I hope you have an answer to my propose". The voice of the readhead who also shared the room with him sounded so peacefull but firm at the same time, that Peter can't avoid feel uncomfortable with her. He just hope that she won't get angry with his answer.<p>

Peter Parker, the legendary Amazing Spiderman stood there thinking. He can't forget how divided the opinion regards him was. Some people apreciatte his esforts but a lot more labeled him as a menace, a danger to the people or a mere vigilante. He can't change the opinion of the public and for that he always would do his job despite of all the troubles, because that's what a hero do.

Peter remember how he told Jackpot about being a heroe after Alana's death. Well, it was difficult to confront Sarah after Boomerang killed her husband but is the price of heroism. Sometime you just don't have the lux to slack or retired.

One thing that amuse Peter more are that he is more respect in the supervillain community than with heroes. Abner Jenkins, member of the Thunderbolts and former supervillain called The Beatle, established that Spiderman never would commit a crime. To him, it was out of thinking and simply stupid, because Spiderman is a hero. Abner would never admit, but for him and including Captain America, Spiderman is how you should be a hero: A person who sacrifices even his own reputation to do the right thing and for that, he always dismisse anyone who try to implied Spiderman in something dirty.

For Wilson Fisk, the Kingpin of crime, the people who don't like Spiderman are fools. The don't apreciate what they have but he knows why. Oh yeah. They hate Spiderman because they are jealous of him. Because Spiderman remember they are weak and pityful, just a bunch of boring human trash who only spent their lifes in mediocrity.

Wilson just chuckled at the circunstance in regards Spiderman and of course the irony. The only thing that the King of Crime in East Coast doesn't understand is why people hates Spiderman more than other superheroes like Daredevil or Moon Knight. When one of his leutenants said that, Wilson was astonishing, mainly because curiosity aroused him. In that time, Wilson dismissed that opinion because has other affairs to attend like his secret war with Daredevil or the other crime lords have been taking some parts of his territory.

Years later, after his arrest for multiples charges, Wilson think about the issue again. The only answer to that is that Spiderman is very effective in his cruzade. Something respectable about his enemy, despite his childish maners and making jokes all the time. The confrontation were always enjoyables and Spiderman proved once and again to be smart during the circunstance.

The only thing that Kingpin could't respond is about the feeling of exciting. Always about fighting and destroying Spiderman. Was that the same feeling that impulsed Norman Osborn? Perhaps. Perhaps not. Only Spiderman and the Green Goblin Could answer that question.

* * *

><p><strong>XXX<strong>

* * *

><p>Peter Parker tried to think carefully his words, but finally decided to said the truth. "I don't know. To be honest, I don't feel comfortable with the proposal but I undertand your position, specially after the death of your husband".<p>

Medusa Amaquelin, Queen of the Inhumans and widow of Black Bolt stood impassive despite of Spiderman's words.

"Spiderman, you must understand that you need allies and our pact will assure that you can defeat your future enemy. Thae enemy that you saw in your dreams is completing his objectives at this moment. The conquest will be absolutely. Remember that if you accept my deal, you also will have the Kree if I asked them".

"The Kree?. Why would they help?".

"My Sister Crystal is Ronan The Accusser's consort".

Spiderman decided to shut up about the topic. Even him could say that Medusa is not totally convinced of the arrange marriage.

"Spiderman, don't forget that your reputation in Earth is in the lower point than your other difficult times that you count in the past. Your enemy plants the seed perfectly and will be very difficult to remove; so you will need all the help". After a moment and the almost pleading tone of Medusa convinced Peter to accept the deal. In reality, Peter is not against the deal, he only has doubt about it because his concern of the future of the children, specially if he/she inherit the famous Parker luck.

"Okay, Medusa, I will take the deal, bit you must promise that our future child's security". Medusa for first time see the serious look in Spiderman.

"Of course, and remember that I also lost my parter in everything and never will love anyone like him. Don't worry, us the Inhumans will take care and also promise to help you in that blackest night". After those words, Medusa. Saw eye to eye to the Earth's hero and slowly take of her clothes until remain totally naked.

"Wow". The readhead was gorgeous. A true Queen and for a moment, he think about Mary Jane. "Normally I would said something but in this time I thinks is better if I shut my mouth". Medusa just chuckled. "No doubt, the best decision of all".

Peter get close to Medusa, touch her righ cheeks and plant a delightful kiss on her lips. The sensation was weird for both of them but they continued kissing. After few seconds, they get separate and saw each other with lustful eyes.

Medusa let fall in the royal bed and wait about Spiderma action. Peter don't dissapoint her and start kissing Medusa in the lips again.

"Tastefully".

Both Spiderman and Medusa, despite the causes, have a wonderful night.

* * *

><p><strong>XXXXX<strong>

...

**FIN**

...

**XXXXX**

* * *

><p><strong>*Well, that's all in regards this fanfic. Maybe some day I will have the will to do something more.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Have a nice Sunday<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Bye, Spidey_Legend<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>


End file.
